1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a calculator and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Scientific calculators have been known as calculators performing calculations on various kinds of input numerical expressions and displaying the calculation result.
Recently, the kinds of functions that can be handled by scientific calculators have increased, and scientific calculators can perform complex calculations. However, in case of using such scientific calculators, in numerical expressions such as integration, an upper or lower limit or a numerical expression needs to be input through an input key group in predetermined order. For this reason, the input operation requires a labor intensive. From such a viewpoint, there has been known a technique of inputting a handwritten numerical expression, and recognizing the input numerical expression (see e.g., JP-A-2007-072718).
However, in case of recognizing the handwritten numerical expression, when a part of the handwritten numerical expression is erroneously recognized, the user again needs to handwrite the whole numerical expression. Thus, this input operation also becomes laborious. In the case of handwriting the numerical expression again, another part different from the erroneously-recognized part or the same part may be repeatedly erroneously recognized because of the handwriting input. In this case, the user needs to correct the erroneously-recognized part again, and requires more labor intensive. For this reason, a technique capable of easily correcting the handwritten numerical expression has been requested.